Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/12/17 - 3/18/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/12/17 - 6am - Dough for the Do-Do/Fast and Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Henhouse Henery/Tweet and Sour/Tugboat Granny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet and Lovely/Tree For Two/Tree Cornered Tweety *3/13/17 - 6am - Hot Cross Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Odor of the Day/Pest That Came to Dinner/Scaredy Cat/Stupor Salesman/Two Gophers from Texas/Trap Happy Porky/Transylvania 6-5000/Touche and Go/Too Hop to Handle/To Hare Is Human/To Beep or Not to Beep *3/13/17 - 6pm - Up-Standing Sitter/What Makes Daffy Duck/You Were Never Duckier/Crowing Pains/Little Orphan Airedale/Pest in the House, A *3/14/17 - 6am - Walky Talky Hawky/Trap Happy Porky/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Tired and Feathered/Thumb Fun/This Is a Life/There They Go-Go-Go!/Tease for Two/Suppressed Duck *3/14/17 - 6pm - Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar *3/15/17 - 6am - Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Superior Duck/Sugar and Spies/Stupor Salesman/Stupor Duck/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Strangled Eggs *3/15/17 - 6pm - Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A *3/16/17 - 6am - Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Stooge For a Mouse/Steal Wool/Star Is Bored, A/Spaced Out Bunny *3/16/17 - 6pm - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks *3/17/17 - 6am - Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Solid Tin Coyote/Sock A Doodle Doo/Snow Business/Slick Chick/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Show Biz Bugs *3/17/17 - 6pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *3/18/17 - 6am - Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Shot and Bothered/Shishkabugs/Sheep in the Deep, A/Sheep Ahoy/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *3/12/17 - 12pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *3/12/17 - 12:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *3/12/17 - 1pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *3/12/17 - 1:30pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *3/13/17 - 12pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *3/13/17 - 12:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *3/13/17 - 1pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *3/13/17 - 1:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *3/14/17 - 12pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *3/14/17 - 12:30pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *3/14/17 - 1pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *3/14/17 - 1:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *3/15/17 - 12pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *3/15/17 - 12:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *3/15/17 - 1pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *3/15/17 - 1:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *3/16/17 - 12pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *3/16/17 - 12:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *3/16/17 - 1pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *3/16/17 - 1:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *3/17/17 - 12pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *3/17/17 - 12:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *3/17/17 - 1pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *3/17/17 - 1:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *3/18/17 - 12pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *3/18/17 - 12:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *3/18/17 - 1pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *3/18/17 - 1:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker